The invention relates to a process for producing a composite flat product forming a stainless armor and to an armor and to an armored storage tank obtained by this process.
At present, armors are produced from steel of very great hardness but are not intended to resist corrosion by corrosive products. When it is intended to produce armoured containers or storage tanks intended to contain corrosive fluids and having to withstand both projectiles and corrosion by the fluids contained, an armor steel is employed which is shaped by bending and mechanical welding and then the inside of the storage tank thus formed is coated with paint.
This technique has at least two disadvantages:
it is difficult to produce a homogeneous coating of paint inside a container and there is always the risk that some parts may be poorly protected,
paints do not always resist well all the fluids which it is intended to store.